


I Love You, Fitz

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jemma's POV, Will was just a figment of Jemma's mind, just pain, no happiness, slight AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Fitz</em>, that's what everything in Jemma's life has come to. And isn't bloody fair that he can't be there as she is dying. But of course nothing in Jemma's life is fair, after all everything has lead to her dying alone on this bloody alien planet.<br/><em>Or</em><br/>Jemma is stuck, alone and dying on an alien planet. She honestly can't tell you how she got there if she tried. But she has been there for months, completely alone except for her imaginary space boyfriend, Will. Who only ended up "dying." But he wasn't him, he wasn't <em>Fitz</em>. (But that's because she would never damn Fitz to this hell planet, imaginary or not.)<br/><em>Or</em><br/>This is the story of how Agent Jemma Simmons of S.H.I.E.L.D. dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this late at night on paper and I decided to transfer it to AO3 but I changed it up a bit from what it was on paper. (I fixed my late night mistakes and made it a hell of a lot better- and angstier.)  
> Basically a lot of angst in a short fic.

_Fitz_ , that's what everything in Jemma's life has come to. And isn't bloody fair that he can't be there as she is dying. But of course nothing in Jemma's life is fair, after all everything has lead to her dying alone on this bloody alien planet.

Jemma is sure that her soon to be dead body would only decompose into the dust and dirt of the planet and if Fitz ever does find a way to the bloody place, there would be no way for him to find her body. Which would mean that they will have to bury an empty coffin for her parents to visit every year. Just the thought of that makes Jemma tear up.

Her thoughts are interupted by a bright light suddenly flashing in the sky, which is not at all normal for the planet that doesn't seem to have a goddamn sun. She manages to glance up- flares.  _Fitz_ , he found her. He is going to get her off this bloody hell planet. She is not going to die on this dark horrible hell planet.

A small sigh of relief slips from Jemma's lips as she works up the energy to start to crawl towards where the flares came from, her voice managing to scream out Fitz's name over and over again until it runs too dry and she collapses to the ground, coughing madly. Her eyes could barely stay open, but she sees a figure coming towards her, she's in too much pain to try to run if it's danger. But it squats down in front of her, gently wrapping it's arms around her. _Fitz_.

"Jemma?" Fitz almost shouts. "Jem, stay with me! We're going home."

Jemma's eyes flicker shut and she manages to mutter out something between her coughing and the next thing she knows she's flying.  _Flying home_.

"Jem?!" Fitz asks, his voice sounds frantic, Jemma wonders if something went wrong but she can't seem to open her eyes.

"Jem stay with me!" Fitz yells, his voice is definitely frantic. "Someone get help!"

"It's too late." Jemma mutters as she manages to force her eyes open, staring up at Fitz, she can see the tears threatening to spill down his face at any given moment. She hates that those tears are caused by her. "I'm sorry."

Fitz shakes his head, a few tears spilling down his face. "N-no. No. Jemma stay with me. Someone do something!"

Jemma is briefly aware of the people moving around them, talking and trying to find a way to help. But she doesn't care. Just like she doesn't care that she is dying, that there is nothing anyone can do to stop that. None of that matters to her. What matters to her is that she's off that planet. That's she's with  _Fitz_. A small smile drifts across her lips as she looks Fitz in the eyes one last time before her eyes flicker shut. "I love you, Fitz."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
